


Kryptonians Like Snuggies

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Microfic, Protective Siblings, mentions Kara/James, not quite first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Astra wants is a night on Kara's couch doing nothing but watching tv. What she gets instead is a little unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonians Like Snuggies

Tired of staying at the DEO, Astra's begun hanging out at Kara's place. Plus for the evening, Kara's on a date with James and probably won't be home for the night. Which means Astra can do nothing but lie on the couch, hand tucked comfortably behind her head. Since she was a child, Astra's always used to being in motion, a constant whirlwind of activity. But, even as a child, she could appreciate moments like these. Moments when all movement stopped. Yet, to keep a part of her still in motion, Astra picks up the remote, begins casually flipping through the channels when the door bursts open.

It's Alex. Even from across the room, Astra can tell Alex is dead tired. Who drops her briefcase, peels out of her coat and lets it fall to the floor while heeling out of her shoes. Shoulders slumping, eyes fluttering, like she can't decide if she wants to keep them open or let them close, Alex trudges across the floor. Before Astra can say a word, Alex, eyes finally closed, crawls over Astra, squirms into that space between Astra and the couch. Arm draping over Astra's stomach, leg folding over Astra's hips, she places her head to Astra's shoulder.

Frozen, Astra has no idea what to do. Can only assume Alex has mistaken Astra for Kara. "Alex?" she asks, following with a hard and nervous swallow.

Except, Alex is already dead asleep. Astra can't help but begin to notice the warmth of Alex's body, the _feel_ of Alex's body. Her scent. Her rhythmic breathing, the steady pounding of her heart. Hitting the mute button the remote so as not to disturb Alex's sleep, all Astra can do is stare at the ceiling. Dare to untuck the hand beneath her head to gently stroke Alex's hair.

As the quiet descends and Astra realizes this isn't just comfortable but peaceful. A sensation that feels almost like this was meant to be. Peace. Something a tiny piece of her brain has been screaming for even back before the days when she met Non. Because, it's not just Alex's heart that's slowing or breathing turning rhythmic. As Astra's eyelids turn heavy, drifting closed only for Astra to snap them back open.

An hour later, the door opens, Kara returning from her date. Seeing the scene on the couch, Kara chuckles. Walks over and sits down on the edge of the coffee table.

"She just.." Eyes back to wide, body now fully awake, Astra tries to explain, "..fell on me and went to sleep."

Kara leans, runs her knuckles gently across Alex's forehead, little sister taking care of big sister. "She trusts you, Aunt Astra."

Head shaking in disbelief, eyes too terrified to even blink. "Why?"

"I don't know." Kara shrugs. "Maybe for the same reason we all do? You've changed, Astra. I see it. Alex sees it. We don't just trust you, you're part of our family now. Maybe it's time you accept that instead of waiting for us to reject you."

"I.." Astra closes her mouth. Turns her eyes back to the ceiling. "She's your sister. I don't want to hurt her.. or you."

"Hey." Reaching, Kara places her fingertips to Astra's chin, turns until their eyes meet. "Isn't that what being a part of a family is all about? Accepting the good with the bad?"

"Yes, but.."

"Oh, for fuck's sake.." Both pairs of Kryptonian eyes go wide as Alex grumbles into Astra's shoulder, shifting to slide a hand over her face. "Both of you are like walking, talking Snuggies. Astra was on the couch. All I wanted to do was forget about the shitty day I had. So, could you two please stop your alien wangsting so I can go back to fucking sleep?"

END


End file.
